


Alles was das Licht berührt

by rusope



Series: Alles was das Licht berührt [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusope/pseuds/rusope
Summary: Eine Drabblesammlung. Die Drabbles gehören zu meiner AU-Reylo-Geschichte "Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?", sollte man also gelesen haben um die Drabbles auch wirklich einordnen (und geniessen) zu können. Es gibt zu jedem Kapitel von KEWLS ein Drabble, welches versucht, einen etwas anderen Blickwinkel auf die Geschehnisse zu werfen. Manche sind lustig, aber nicht alle.





	1. Hier kommt die Braut

Er trat hinter seinem Commander aus dem Dickicht. Endlich hatten sie Ren gefunden. Doch was war das für ein Mädchen? Und weshalb stand sie so komisch da, wie erstarrt?

Der Commander und Ren tauschten ein paar Worte und er hörte nicht einmal hin. Er wusste ja worum es ging.

Plötzlich fiel das Mädchen um, direkt in Rens Arme. Er trug sie davon, sie lag in seinen Armen als wäre dies eine Hochzeit und sie die Braut.

Welch absurder Gedanke. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst, als er hinter seinen Vorgesetzten hertrottete.

Aber wenigstens kam er lebend hier raus.


	2. Befehl ist Befehl

Ein Zischen. Er schreckte hoch, denn er war mit den Gedanken gerade an einem völlig anderen Ort gewesen.

Die Zellentür war aufgeglitten und ein dunkler Schatten flitze nun an ihm vorbei. Es war Lord Ren. Wie ein gehetztes Tier stürmte er davon, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er, dass etwas anders war: Ren trug seine Maske nicht. Wie merkwürdig. Er trug sie sonst immer. Wirklich immer.

Er blickte zur Zellentür, die sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Ren hatte ihm keine Befehle gegeben. Also würde er einfach hier stehen bleiben. 

Ging ihn ja nichts an.


	3. Die aus der Müllpresse kam

Ren stürmte davon, und sie musste den Kopf schütteln. Was war denn mit dem wieder los?

Genau wie Hux und die meisten anderen Offiziere kam ihr die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes in den Rängen der Ersten Ordnung noch immer unpassend vor. Er hing einer Art mystischer Religion nach, er war kein Mann des Militärs. Er gehörte in einen Tempel, nicht auf eine Kampfstation.

Phasma seufzte und wischte noch einige Abfallreste von ihrer einst glänzenden Rüstung. Immerhin hatte er sie befreit und immerhin musste sie sich nicht erklären. Das war auch nicht schlecht. Nun musste sie aber schleunigst zurück auf ihren Posten!


	4. Warum

Er sah Rey nach, wie sie durch den Schnee zu Ren zurück stapfte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht real sein. Warum tat sie das?!

Endlich brachte er seinen Körper dazu, sich umzuwenden und loszumarschieren. Er setzte einen Fuss vor den anderen aber er sah kaum wohin er ging. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte er den Falken.

Warum nur, Rey? Hat er dich verzaubert? Manipuliert? Erpresst? Dir den Kopf verdreht? Ren ist ein Monster!

Finn hob seinen Blick und starrte das Raumschiff vor sich an. Seine Augen waren feucht und eine einzelne Träne ran über seine eiskalte Wange.


	5. Wehe du tust ihr was

„Finn, wo ist Rey?“, rief Han schon aus sechs Schritten Entfernung.

„Weg“, antwortete Finn heiser.

„Wie, weg?“

„Sie ging mit Ren.“

„Sie... was?!“

„Ich weiss nicht, sie wollte mit Ren gehen, ich habe versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber sie... ich...“ 

„Junge!“ 

„Rrroawrreow!“, brüllte der Wookiee.

„Ja Chewie du hast Recht, weg hier, das Ding wird nicht mehr lange halten!“

„Aber Han, wir können nicht einfach gehen!“

„Wir können nichts tun! Wenn sie bei B... Ren ist wird sie bestimmt mit ihm von hier entkommen können. Nun los, rein ins Schiff! Wir müssen weg!“ 

„Aber...

„Nein!“

 

_Oh Ben, was machst du nur?_


	6. Rey im Regen

Regen. Rey war überwältigt. Wasser, das vom Himmel fiel. Wasser, das nicht bis auf den letzten Tropfen aufgefangen, abgefüllt und bewahrt wurden, nein, Wasser das einfach herabfloss, über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper, auf den Boden. Verschwenderisch und beinahe obszön.

Das prasselnde Geräusch der Regentropfen auf dem Dach des Raumschiffes wurde zu einem Trommelwirbel, das dumpfe Platschen auf riesigen Pflanzenblättern zu einer Symphonie. Sie breitete die Arme aus und wurde Teil davon. Ihre Kleidung war durchnässt und klebte an ihrem Körper, und ihre nackten Zehen bohrten sich genüsslich in den immer schlammiger werdenden Boden.

Er war wie ein Wunder: Regen.


	7. Genugtuung

Captain Phasma war hochkonzentriert und bis zum letzten Muskel angespannt. Nur noch Sekunden, und sie würde sehen wer diesen Kreuzer gestohlen hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, diese Expedition persönlich anzuführen. Der Gedanke, dass schon wieder einer ihrer Sturmtruppler desertiert war, nagte an ihr. Sie hoffte, dass es sich bei den Dieben vielmehr um Mitglieder des Widerstandes handelte. Sie würde sie wie Insekten zermalmen.

Doch es kam sogar noch besser. Als sie den AAL verliess dauerte es nur Augenblicke, und sie begriff, wer da stand. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ren.

Das war der beste Tag ihres Lebens.


	8. Durch die Finger geschlüpft

„Verfolgung aufnehmen!“, brüllte er.

Hinter einem der Monde war unvermittelt ein Schiff aufgetaucht, und sofort als der flüchtige Kreuzer identifiziert worden. Offenbar waren die Deserteure dem Zugriff durch Phasmas Einsatzkommando entkommen.

Das feindliche Schiff flog ein Ausweichmanöver. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wer den Kreuzer gekapert hatte, doch wer immer es war, er war gut.

Aber er würde trotzdem nicht weit kommen.

„Feuer eröffnen“, befahl er.

Laserkanonen donnerten und rote Blitze durchkreuzten das All. Da, ein Treffer!

Doch dann verschwand das gestohlene Schiff unvermittelt im Hyperraum.

Verfraggt nochmal, wie hatte das passieren können!

Ungläubigkeit.

Wut.

Zerknirschtes Eingeständnis.

Er hatte versagt.


	9. Wasserspiel

Ein gewaltiger Ozean war in ihr und er war in Bewegung gekommen. Das Wasser war warm und angenehm, und bisweilen wurde sie von der prickelnden Gischt besprüht, so dass ein Schauer durch ihre Glieder lief. Die Wogen der Brandung liefen über sie hinweg und sie folgte der Bewegung mit ihrem Körper. Jeder Kuss hinterliess den salzigen Geschmack des Meeres in ihrem Mund.

Sie wollte noch näher bei ihm sein, umfloss ihn, umschlang ihn. Sie war das Meer und er war die Erde, sie umgab ihn und er durchdrang sie. Die Brandung ging noch höher. Überschlug sich.

Brach.

Endlich die Erlösung.


	10. Auf der Suche

Snoke sass in einer abgedunkelten Kammer und war tief in Meditation versunken. Nur noch sein Körper befand sich in dem kleinen Raum. Sein Geist schweifte umher, durchforstete die Macht nach einem Zeichen, einem Funken.

Er suchte.

Denn er hatte zwei Dinge verloren, die ihm sehr teuer waren. Einerseits Kylo Ren. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Junge ihn, seinen Meister, verlassen hatte. Dazu war er zu willensschwach. Also musste ihm etwas zugestossen sein.

Und andererseits diese Schrottsammlerin. Er hatte sie gespürt, ihre Präsenz, ihre Macht. Er begehrte sie wie kaum etwas. Und jetzt war sie verschwunden.

Also suchte er.


	11. Besuch

Luke hielt plötzlich inne. Er spürte etwas. Langsam legte er das alte Buch beiseite, in welchem er gelesen hatte. Aufmerksam horchte, nein fühlte er in die Macht hinein.

Da kam jemand.

Behände stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Lieblingsklippe. Von dort konnte er beinahe die gesamte Umgebung überblicken, und tatsächlich! Gerade landete ein Raumschiff am Fusse seiner Insel. Es war ein Schiff der Ersten Ordnung.

Nur Minuten später sah er zwei Personen aussteigen. Eine junge Frau. Ein junger Mann.

Dieser junge Mann...

Das war unmöglich. Ausgeschlossen. Aber er wusste es, fühlte es.

Es war Ben.


	12. Nette Kleidung, aber wer bist du?

Er hatte seine Besucher oben auf der Klippe erwartet, doch als er sich nun umdrehte stand nur die junge Frau vor ihm. Sie sah ihn ernst, aber auch irgendwie verblüfft an. Er nahm sich ein paar Augenblicke Zeit sie zu mustern.

Sie trug abgetragene, schmutzige Kleidung, und er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es die Art Kleidung war, welche man auf einem Wüstenplaneten tragen würde.

Um ihre schmalen Schultern geschlungen trug sie ausserdem ein schwarzes, zerrissenes Cape, und auch dieses erkannte er sofort.

Wer sie wohl war? Weshalb war sie hier?

Und wie hatte sie es geschafft, Ben zurückzuholen?


	13. Das Geheimnis von Ahch-To

Ben lag im kühlen Gras und betrachtete die Sterne, welche über ihm zwischen den Wolken hervorblitzten. Er fühlte das leise, stetige Summen in der Macht, welches diesen Ort umgab. Es war ihm bereits vom ersten Augenblick an aufgefallen, aber er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Die halb verfallenen Steingebäude mussten etwas Bedeutungsvolles beherbergt haben, vor langer Zeit vielleicht. Ausserdem konnte er deutlich die Wärme der reinen, hellen Seite der Macht spüren. Es hatte also möglicherweise etwas mit den Jedi zu tun. Ein altes Heiligtum, oder eine Versammlungsstätte. Der erste Jeditempel?

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm dieser Gedanke behagte.


	14. Heimlichkeiten

Nachdenklich kauerte Luke im Schatten eines grossen Felsen. Etwas weiter unten stand der Kreuzer der Ersten Ordnung, mit welchem Rey und Ben hergekommen waren. Er drehte einen kleinen Peilsender in seiner Hand hin und her.

Er wusste, Ben war unruhig geworden, und die beiden jungen Leute würden schon bald aufbrechen – und vielleicht ihrem Verderben entgegenfliegen. Noch immer hoffte er zwar, dass seine Weigerung ihnen zu helfen sie davon abhalten würde, doch darauf konnte er sich nicht verlassen. Daher musste er das hier tun. Er seufzte.

Mittels der Macht liess er den Sender zum Schiff schweben und brachte ihn unsichtbar an.


	15. Ich bin von Idioten umgeben

Dieser Vollidiot. Hux kam schlicht keine bessere Bezeichnung in den Sinn. Oder war es nicht vielmehr so, dass noch nie jemand diese Bezeichnung mehr verdient hatte? Obschon Hux sich ständig von Vollidioten umgeben fühlte.

Aber dieser spezielle Vollidiot. _Ben Solo_ , so nannte er sich nun wieder. Hatte sich für schlauer als die Erste Ordnung gehalten. Ach, dieser Pinscher war ihm schon die ganze Zeit ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, und er war froh gewesen, als er nach der Explosion von Starkiller (oh Gott, er mochte gar nicht daran denken) verschwunden war.

Und jetzt würde er sterben. Hux lachte zufrieden.

Vollidiot.


	16. Der Preis für den Sieg

Langsam kam er zu sich. Er fühlte Schmerzen, besonders in seiner linken Schulter. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, stützte sich dabei an der Wand ab. Wo war er?

Snoke! Der Kampf!

Doch es war gespenstisch still in dem grottenartigen Raum. Er sah sich um. Kein Kampf. Aber da, ein dunkler, regloser Körper. Nicht weit davon entfernt kauerte jemand.

Er näherte sich humpelnd.

Es war Rey.

Er blickte über ihre bebenden Schultern und sah in ihren Schoss gebettet den leblosen Körper seines Neffen.

Er schwankte. Unmöglich. Tief getroffen sank er auf eines seiner Knie. Seine Augen waren feucht.

Welch schrecklicher Preis.


	17. Abschied

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich mit jedem Atemzug. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie ihre Beine noch tragen würden, daher klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an Han. Er hielt sie fest, als wären all die Jahre nicht vergangen, als hätten all die Konflikte nicht existiert. Als wäre Endor erst gestern gewesen.

Auf dem Altar vor ihr verbrannten die sterblichen Überreste ihres Sohnes zu Staub. Sie wusste, sein Geist war längst in der Macht aufgegangen. Doch dieses Ritual hier brauchte sie, genau wie alle anderen auch.

Um sich zu verabschieden.

Um zu realisieren was geschehen war.

Ihr geliebter Sohn war tot.


End file.
